La Noche Que Lo Empezó Todo
by Chobits3
Summary: quien iba a decir que en una noche de fiesta se iban a desencadenar muchas cosas para cierta pareja... ahora deberán afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Parejas Principales: ShikaTema y NaruSaku
1. Fiesta

**¡¿Hola como están?! espero que les guste esta nueva historia**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Fiesta**

Era un día normal en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, una joven de cabello rubio paseaba por las calles pensando en cómo decirle a su chico de sus sueños que le gustaba, hasta que alguien le saco de sus pensamientos...

– ¡¿Ino como estas?! – Decía una chica de cabellera rosa  
–¡Sakura! – Respondió la otra chica  
–Oye Ino, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo y los chicos a una fiesta de disfraces?  
– ¡está bien! – Respondió la chica del clan Yamanaka  
– está bien, va a ser en la casa de Shikamaru – la rubia al oír ese nombre su cara tomo un color rojizo  
– ¿Ino te encuentras bien? – Ino seguía pensando en su chico soñado, hasta que Sakura la golpeo

– ¡Responde Ino-cerda!  
– ¡Ah, eso dolió!, ¿porque me golpeaste frente de marquesina?  
–te quedaste ida con solo decir Shikamaru, ¿acaso te gusta? – Preguntó la de cabello rosa  
– ¡No! cómo crees que me va a gustar ese vago – respondió la rubia  
– ajá si como no, si no le dices lo que sientes, alguien te lo va a ganar en esa fiesta, bueno me tengo que ir, la fiesta empezará como a las 8 p.m.

La rubia se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Sakura, que había la posibilidad de que alguien más también estuviese enamorada de Shikamaru, pero, quien sería esa persona...  
la noche había llegado, y todas las kunoichis de Konoha mas una de la arena se encontraban bailando, pero había una chica en especial que se encontraba preocupada.

– ¿Dónde estás Shikamaru? – susurro la rubia  
–Hola Ino, ¿A quién buscas? – Preguntó la de ojos esmeralda  
–Acaso no es obvio, ando buscando a Shikamaru... pero no lo encuentro  
–Al parecer se fue con Temari...  
– ¿Con Temari? – La consternación que tenía la rubia era muy evidente  
–Sí... ella le tenía algo importante que decir a él – por lo que alcance a escuchar  
–algo importante... Sakura hacia donde se fueron  
–a la habitación de Shikamaru

sin remedio alguno Ino fue en busca de Shikamaru antes de que alguien se lo ganara o mejor dicho que Temari se lo ganara...  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shikamaru, lejos del ruido de la fiesta ambos jóvenes se encontraban mirándose fijamente hasta que el pelinegro decidió romper el hielo.

–y bien cuál era la emergencia de salir de la fiesta  
–bueno lo que te quiero decir es que... tu... me… – pero Temari fue interrumpida por Shikamaru quien le había robado un beso  
– ¿te gusto? – Preguntó el pelinegro  
–sí – respondió con seguridad la rubia – Sabes… quien iba a decir que me enamoraría de un vago como tú... a pesar de que soy más grande que tu  
–Temari, para el amor no existe edades...

Shikamaru la volvió a besar pero más apasionadamente, éste la hizo despojar de toda su ropa lo cual ella hizo lo mismo con él; pero alguien observa en la puerta que estaba semi abierta

– _No es posible de que Temari me lo haya quitado y yo aquí sin hacer nada_ – pensó la otra rubia mientras cerraba la puerta y tratando de no llorar

– ¿lo encontraste? – pero la pelirosa rápidamente de dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga se encontraba llorando.

–me lo ganaron – dijo finalmente la rubia  
– de que hablas – pero rápidamente Sakura entendió a que se refería Ino - ¿Quién?  
– ¿quién más?, ¡Temari!  
–lo siento mucho Ino, sabes mejor vámonos  
–está bien solo hay que despedirnos de los chicos  
–ok

Ambas chicas caminaron de regreso a la fiesta, nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, por ende mucho menos de Shikamaru y Temari

–Espera Ino, antes de irnos le tengo que decir a Naruto de que no me va poder acompañar a mi casa

– ¿Naruto? ¿Por qué tienes que avisarle? – preguntó la rubia curiosamente

–Él y yo somos pareja  
– ¿Desde cuando sales con Naruto?  
–hace seis meses – respondió la otra chica  
–Ok ve y dile... aquí te espero

La pelirosa andaba buscando a su novio, hasta que lo encontró platicando con Rock Lee y Sasuke

–¡Naruto!  
– ¿qué paso Sakura-chan?  
–Lo siento pero no me vas a poder acompañar a mi casa, es que voy acompañar a Ino a su casa… se siente mal  
–está bien pero solo prométeme que te cuidaras mientras regresan a casa de Ino  
–ok cariño.  
Ambos se despidieron con un tierno beso y todos los miraron, Sakura se había ido con Ino y las preguntas vinieron para Naruto  
¿desde cuando sales con la flor más bella de esta villa? – Preguntó Rock Lee con un poco de celos  
–Sí, jamás me habías dicho nada – esta vez fue Sasuke quien habló  
–antes que nada comenzamos a salir como hace seis meses y en segundo lugar no dijimos nada porque enseguida nos iban a reprochar... así que preferimos ocultarlo.

* * *

 **Punto 1:** _antes que nada, volví a escribir esta historia modificando algunas cosas... la había publicado en el 2011 o 2012 con solo 4 capítulos, y por motivos (falta de ortografía) la elimine... es pero que les guste ésta versión_

 **Punto 2:** _esta misma historia la publique (en el 2010) en otra pag. " ", con el mismo nombre de usuario pero por problemas que tenia la pagina ya no terminé de publicar la historia completamente..._

 **Punto 3:** _debido a que esta historia ya estaba hecha o sea terminada desde hace 8 años, entonces... ningún acontecimiento de "Naruto Shippuden" está escrito en esta historia... así que espero que les guste._

 **Nota: espero actualizar semanal o cada tercer día, todo de penden de ustedes lectores :D**


	2. Embarazada

**hola como están? espero que bien... bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo así que disfruntelo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.- EMBARAZADA**

Ambas chicas caminaban en silencio hacia la casa de la rubia, pero Sakura veía que Ino no dejaba de sollozar así que decidió parar para preguntar de una vez que había pasado.

– ¿Ahora si dime que fue lo que paso?  
–Iba hacia el cuarto se Shikamaru, y escuche voces y me asome para ver lo que pasaba, y vi a Shikamaru en la cama con Temari – terminó de decir la rubia  
–Tranquila, a lo mejor no sea algo serio, así que descuida – mencionó la pelirosa

había transcurrido aproximadamente dos meses y medio, de lo ocurrido entre Temari y Shikamaru, por otro lado Ino aún seguía triste, pero lo que no se imaginaba era de que su tristeza iba a ser más grande.

– ¡Hola Chouji! – decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a su amigo que se encontraba comiendo sus papas sabor Barbecue  
–Ino, ¡Hola!  
– ¿qué haces Chouji?  
–cuidando esto que me dejo Shikamaru – respondió el chico mientras señalaba unas bolsas que se encontraba en el suelo

–Ah sí, y en donde esta Shikamaru  
–Fue a buscar a Temari al hotel y dijo que iba demorar un poco  
– ya veo, bueno Chouji nos vemos luego  
–adiós

Después de platicar con Chouji, Ino se dirigía a su casa, cuando observó a alguien salir de una farmacia, se dio cuenta de que era Temari quien salía de esa farmacia, " _no se supone que Shikamaru está con ella"_ pensó la rubia, pero notó que la otra rubia llevaba una bolsa consigo.  
Al llegar a su casa Ino se dirigió a su cuarto para poder dormir y pensar en que tenía que sacar a Shikamaru de su cabeza...

Mientras tanto en un hotel de Konoha se encontraba cierta pareja...

–ya volví  
– ¿a dónde fuiste amor?  
–Fui a la farmacia a comprar algo porque me sentía mal  
– ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? – preguntó preocupado el pelinegro  
–No… Sabes, ahorita vengo voy al baño... ¿espérame aquí, sí?  
–Ok amor – respondió el chico todo desconcertado ante la reacción de su novia

Por otro lado Temari se dirigió hacia el baño y llevó consigo esa extraña bolsa la cual sacó una especie de prueba de embarazo, la cual ella realizó pasaron entre cinco o diez minutos.

–Te encuentras bien – Temari salió del baño y abrazo a Shikamaru lo cual este se extrañó por el repentino abrazo – Temari que te sucede  
–Tengo algo que decirte, espero que no lo tomes a mal…  
– ¡por favor mujer no seas problemática! y dime que tienes  
–Estoy embarazada...  
– ¿Estas embarazada? – Preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro – ¿Estás segura?

–completamente segura

Un pequeño silencio se había apoderado de la habitación de la rubia, ella se encontraba completamente nerviosa debido a la posible respuesta de Shikamaru…

–Temari, mi pequeña princesa de la arena me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo, y no sé qué decirte... – mencionó el pelinegro provocando que su novia se desconcertara un poco

–Mm... Yo si sé que decirte, ¿cómo le vas a decir a mis hermanos?, ellos no saben nada de lo nuestro ni mucho menos que van a ser tíos – esta última frase hizo que Temari soltara un risita.  
–Tienes razón, pero… ¿cuándo le vamos a decir?  
–Reunimos a todos en tu casa en una semana, mientras tú y yo vamos a Suna a ver a mis hermanos para contarles lo nuestro y de que van a ser tíos.  
–ok, mientras yo le digo a la quinta Hokage de que vamos a ir a Suna

Mientras tanto Shikamaru pasó por las cosas que había dejado con Chouji, y luego se dirigió hacia la oficina de la Hokage para pedirle permiso de ir a Suna, En el hotel... Temari alistaba sus cosas para partir, entonces ella se puso a pensar como seria su hijo o hija... Esperaba que fuese niña ya que Shikamaru deseaba una niña como primer hijo... y empezó a imaginar a esa niña rubia de ojos negros con la misma actitud de su padre pero inteligente igual que ambos... " _Sería bonito"_ pensó Temari hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y la sacó de sus pensamientos

–Voy – dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien era  
– ¡Ino!  
– ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó la chica del clan Yamanaka

–Sí, adelante…

Ya dentro de la habitación la Yamanaka se armó de valor para poder hablar con Temari

–Tengo algo que decirte  
– ¿qué es? – Preguntó con curiosidad la otra chica  
–Quiero que tú y Shikamaru terminen – dijo finalmente la chica del clan Yamanaka  
– ¿Por qué?  
– ¡porque yo lo amo! – Respondió Yamanaka con tono desafiante – desde que tu apareciste en su vida ya no me toma en cuenta ya no salimos como antes y tu… – pero Temari la interrumpió

–lo siento Ino, pero no puedo dejar a Shikamaru – respondió la otra rubia con mirada desafiante  
–¡ah sí! ¿Y porque?  
–Porque... – En eso entra Shikamaru  
– ¡seremos padres! – decía un pelinegro emocionado sin darse cuenta de la otra persona

Ino se quedó sin habla, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que escuchó, la noticia era muy fuerte para ella ya que el chico que ella amaba a sus 18 años de edad ya iba a ser padre y lo que más le impactaba es que su novia era más grande que él, tres años para ser exactos.

– ¿Ino que haces aquí? – Preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro mientras miraba a su mejor amiga – ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?  
–Sí  
–por favor no le digas a nadie es una sorpresa para todos – respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa  
–No diré nada, sabes mejor me retiro la noticia me cayó de sorpresa

Mientras Ino se marcha Shikamaru le decía a Temari de que había conseguido el permiso para poder ir a Suna.

–Por cierto, ¿qué hacía aquí Ino?

–Solo venía a buscarte para hablar sobre unas cosas – respondió rápido la rubia – y cuando partimos hacia Suna – dijo finalmente para cambiar el tema acerca de la visita de Ino  
–mañana si quieres  
–me parece bien

* * *

 **antes que nada, quiero agradecer a: Lau, Mitchel0420 y a Adrit126 por sus comentarios... y por lo visto actualizare cada tercer día :D y** **que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado... espero sus Reviews**


	3. Partida

**les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo. 3**

La noche se había apoderado de toda la aldea de Konoha, las estrellas comenzaban a notarse en un cielo completamente despejado, la luna llena estaba tan hermosa que podía alumbrar con su luz toda la aldea, por las calles tomados de la mano, una pareja se encontraba caminando con dirección a la casa de cierta chica, muchos dijeron que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura Haruno saliera con Naruto Uzumaki y así sucedió ahora ellos llevaban 8 meses y medio saliendo como pareja, se conocían desde la Academia Ninja aunque al principio la pelirosa detestaba estar con el rubio sólo porque dicho chico interrumpía las ocasiones de acercamiento entre la pelirosa y Sasuke Uchiha, porque el rubio sabia que la pelirosa estaba enamorada del pelinegro... luego se graduaron de la Academia y pasaron a ser compañeros de equipo junto con el Uchiha, el enamoramiento de la pelirosa hacia el pelinegro seguia creciendo, pero con el paso del tiempo la pelirosa fue perdiendo el interés en Sasuke.

–Bueno, ya llegamos Sakura-chan – decía el rubio con una sonrisa

–sabes… me gustaría que te quedaras pero mis papás te matarían

–no te preocupes, prometo pasar por ti mañana temprano

–te veo a las 8:30 a.m. entonces

–Claro que sí – respondió él mientras depositaba un beso en la comisura de los labios de su novia.

la noche transcurrió lentamente hasta llegar el amanecer, donde las aves comenzaban a salir de sus nidos para cantar... la mañana era muy fresca y una joven rubia amanecía abrazada después de haber pasado la noche junto al amor de su vida, ella pensaba en las consecuencias que se podían desatar con sus hermanos cuando se enteraran de que ese hombre el cual abrazaba era el padre de su primer hijo o hija.

–Shikamaru, amor levántate, tenemos que ir a Suna – decía la rubia mientras buscaba su ropa para cambiarse

–un ratito más – respondió el mientras seguía acostado

–Despierta Shikamaru, no seas flojo

–está bien, ¿cuál es la prisa? - respondió el pelinegro

– ¿que cual es mi prisa? quieres esperar 3 meses para ir a Suna y que se note que estoy embarazada... – eso ultimo causo una pequeña risa en el pelinegro mientras que Temari lo miraba seriamente

– ok, pero primero me tengo que bañar – respondió él con una sonrisa pícara mientras agarraba a Temari por la cintura

–Tú no cambias – contestó ella

–entonces... ¿sí?

Temari lo agarro por el cuello mientras lo llevaba al baño, ya en la regadera ambos se besaban apasionadamente, Shikamaru acariciaba el esbelto cuerpo de su novia… tan excitados estaban los dos, que Shikamaru tuvo una erección, por otro lado Temari le susurro a su novio que la penetrara en ese momento, y él muy obediente lo hizo. Una hora después ya tenían todo empacado para partir a su próxima misión o viaje casi familiar... ambos jóvenes salieron del hotel donde se hospedaba Temari.

–El día está perfecto para viajar – decía la rubia mientras observaba el cielo despejado

–bueno, es hora de irnos…

La pareja caminaba por las calles tranquilamente hasta escuchar que alguien les estaba llamando.

–Mira Naruto ahí van Shikamaru y Temari

–¡Hey Shikamaru! – comenzó a gritar el chico rubio, mientras tanto la otra pareja se detuvo

– ¡hola Naruto!, veo que vienes acompañado – respondió el moreno al percatarse de la presencia de la pelirosa

–Hola Temari – decía la pelirosa

–Hola – respondió la rubia

–por lo que veo van de viaje – decía la pelirosa al notar la pequeña maleta que traía la rubia

– ¡cierto! y a donde va este par de tortolos – decía el rubio tratando de molestar a Shikamaru ya que sabía que al pelinegro le daba pena las cosas románticas pero el rubio no sabía que su amigo en realidad salía con la rubia

–vamos a Suna para decirle a los hermanos de Temari que estoy saliendo con ella...

–Ya veo – respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa – les deseo suerte a los dos pero principalmente a ti Shikamaru, porque tratar con los hermanos de Temari será complicado.

–Gracias por tu apoyo – respondió el del clan Nara

–¡Lo sabía!, ustedes dos... – decía Naruto mirando a Shikamaru y a Temari – siempre se gustaron, desde ese día que los vi juntos cuando yo regresé de entrenar supuse que tenían algo que ver...

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Naruto con cara de poco observador, pero Sakura notó algo raro en Temari, lo cual se quedó pensativa...

–oye Temari puedo hablar contigo a solas unos minutos...

– ¿podemos? – preguntó la rubia mirando a Shikamaru

–por supuesto, ve, aún hay tiempo

Tanto la pelirosa y la rubia se alejaron de sus respectivos novios, una vez retiradas de Naruto y Shikamaru, la pelirosa comenzó con su interrogatorio.

–oye Temari, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, esa no es la razón por la cual te vas con Shikamaru a Suna… quiero decir se que tus hermanos entenderían que quieres a Shikamaru, pero siento que hay otro motivo verdad – dijo finalmente la pelirosa, mientras que la rubia se puso pálida y desviaba su mirada,

–No – respondió finalmente la rubia

– ¿puedo saber cuál es el verdadero motivo? – la curiosidad de Sakura era muy grande

– ¿puedes guardar el secreto?

– ¡por supuesto! eres mi amiga Temari

–ok, lo que sucede es que… – la pelirosa miraba con preocupación a su amiga,

–estoy embarazada...

Eso le cayó a Sakura como bomba, no podía creer que tanto Temari como el vago de Shikamaru serían padres a temprana edad, pero lo más impactante es que la pareja se encontraba tan calmados.

– ¡¿estas segura?!

–sí, pero no le digas a nadie por favor… queremos que sea una sorpresa.

– de acuerdo, no diré nada, bueno hay que regresar con los demás y te prometo que no le diré a nadie...

Naruto había convencido a su novia en acompañar a la otra pareja a la entrada de la aldea, ya que tanto el rubio como la pelirosa no tenían nada que hacer.

Los cuatros platicaban tranquilamente acerca de quién sería el próximo Hokage pero la pelirosa notó que ya se encontraban en su destino.

–Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros – decía la Kunoichi de cabello rosa.

–Excelente viaje a los dos – dijo finalmente el rubio.

–Gracias – respondió la otra pareja y así los futuros padres comenzaban la travesía a Suna

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado, de ser así dejen sus reviews!**

 **Punto 1: _ésta historia la escribí hac años, por lo tanto ya tiene un final... pero su contenido se modificará para no dejar muchos espacios en blanco._**

 **Punto 2: Sasuke Uchiha no se fue de la aldea y abandonó su plan de venganza y fue entrenado por Kakashi, Gaara es el Kazekage,**


	4. Noticia Parte 1

La pareja llevaban 48 horas de viaje y ya estaba por anochecer por lo tanto Shikamaru había decidido pasar la noche en un lugar seguro, al encontrar dicho lugar no lo pensó dos veces…

–Será mejor que pasemos aquí la noche – decía el pelinegro mientras veía el lugar, por otro lado la rubia quería seguir y no perder mucho tiempo…

–aún podemos viajar, ya estamos a un día

–lo sé, pero prefiero descansar además no quiero que te excedas… recuerda que estas embarazada – la rubia simplemente se sonrojo al escuchar lo que decía su novio

–está bien… además dudo que haya otro lugar en donde quedarnos

–bueno está decidido, pasaremos aquí la noche

Ambos jóvenes se refrescaron, comieron y descansaron, para poder salir en la mañana rumbo a Suna, ya que en total son tres días para poder llegar a dicho lugar.

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea oculta entre la arena, sus habitantes se encontraban haciendo sus respectivos deberes, mientras que en un lugar especial se encontraba un joven de cabellera roja organizando algunos papeles, sí, ese chico era Gaara el Kazekage de la arena.

–Kankuro – llamó tranquilamente a su hermano

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el otro joven

–necesito que vayas a la entrada a traerme el informe por favor – dijo con tranquilidad el Kazekage

–ok, regreso en unos momentos…

Gaara se había quedado en la oficina pensando en muchas, a veces se preguntaba cuando regresaría su hermana mayor, él sabía que los exámenes Chunin habían finalizado en Konoha y no entendía porque Temari no regresaba a casa. Por otro lado en la entrada de Suna se encontraba Kankuro revisando los informes, pero lo que no sabía es que a lo lejos se acercaban dos personas…

–Mira es Kankuro – decía la rubia con una sonrisa

–tan temprano y ya está trabajando

–¡Kankuro! – grito la rubia, mientras que el otro Shinobi volteo para ver quien le hablaba

–¡Temari! – grito el hermano de Temari, pero rápidamente notó que su hermana no venía sola "viene precisamente con el"

Kankuro recibió a Temari con un fuerte abrazo, mientras que a Shikamaru solo con un fuerte apretón de manos, durante el trayecto a la oficina del Kazekage… Temari se encontraba contenta platicando con su hermano.

– ¿porque demoraste en llegar? – preguntó el castaño

–pues después de los exámenes Chunin, hubo una fiesta y decidí quedarme

–sí, los exámenes Chunin fueron hace más d meses – respondió el castaño, mientras tanto Shikamaru se encontraba atrás de la pareja de hermanos.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del Kazekage, Temari saludó a su hermano menor con un efusivo abrazo… después de saludar a su hermana el Kazekage le dio un cordial saludo a Shikamaru, sin saber qué hacía el joven del clan Nara aquí.

–no me lo tomes a mal, ¿pero qué haces aquí Shikamaru? ¿Sucedió algo en Konoha? – preguntó el Kazekage, el pelinegro se llevó su brazo derecho a la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para poder hablar.

–necesitaba hablar contigo y Kankuro – dijo finalmente el pelinegro, mientras tanto el castaño al oír su nombre se quedó consternado

– ¿sobre qué? – pregunto el maestro en títeres mirando fijamente al heredero del clan Nara

–sobre Temari

– ¿Qué sucede con ella? – esta vez fue el Kazekage en preguntar

Shikamaru pidió a Kankuro que se colocara al lado de Gaara, mientras que el otro joven se encontraba sentado y colocaba un brazo sobre su escritorio... al otro lado del escritorio estaba Shikamaru con Temari...

–bien para que querías hablar conmigo y Kankuro, sobre Temari – dijo el Kazekage con tono serio provocando que al pelinegro se le erizara la piel.

–quiero informar que su hermana y yo estamos saliendo desde hace dos meses y medio – dijo finalmente el pelinegro con seriedad, mientras que los hermanos de Temari se sorprendieron

– ¿enserio hermana? – Preguntó el castaño mientras que Temari simplemente asintió – entonces muchas felicidades – respondió el castaño mientras se acercaba a su hermana para abrazarla

Al ver que Kankuro lo tomó con alegría, le dio un poco más de confianza a Shikamaru y a Temari para hablar del segundo tema

– ¿tú qué opinas Gaara? – preguntó la rubia temiendo que su hermano menor estuviera en desacuerdo a su relación

–Está bien por mí – la pareja se sintió aliviada por un instante pero rápidamente recordaron el segundo motivo de su visita a la aldea de la arena.

Shikamaru comenzó a poner nervioso, su valentía de hace cinco minutos se había desaparecido y por más que buscaba la manera de decirles a los hermanos de Temari de que serían tíos, sus ideas no se conectaban.

–Hay otra noticia más – mencionó el pelinegro con algo de nervios

– ¿Cuál? – preguntaron ambos hermanos, entonces esta vez fue Temari quien habló...

–estoy embarazada...

Tanto Temari como Shikamaru esperaban la reacción de Gaara y Kankuro, el cual este último lo tomo muy mal...

– ¡¿Como que estas embarazada?! No llevan saliendo más de 2 meses y ya estas embarazada y además de el vago n°1 de Konoha –mientas Kankuro agarraba a Shikamaru de la chaqueta que traía para darle un puñetazo pero rápidamente fue empujado por la arena de Gaara

–No es necesario que lo golpees Kankuro – habló el Kazekage

– ¿Por qué no? ¡Dejó a mi hermana embarazada!

–que no se te olvide que Temari ya es mayor de edad como para decidir por sí sola lo que es bueno y malo – lo dijo defendiendo al par – además reconozco que no me gustó la noticia pero, sé que Shikamaru será un buen padre

–pero…

–pero nada, además Shikamaru es la persona perfecta para Temari... es estratega al igual que ella – respondió el más joven de los cuatro mirando a la pareja

– ¿entonces, que dices Gaara? – preguntó aún dudosa la rubia

–por mi está bien tienes mi apoyo

– ¿y tú Kankuro? – Preguntó el pelinegro – sé que no soy tu persona favorita, pero amo a tu hermana… además nos conocemos desde nuestros exámenes Chunin

El castaño miraba con enojo al pelinegro y sino hubiera sido por Gaara quizás ahorita Shikamaru tendría el ojo morado…

–está bien, si Gaara está de acuerdo yo también… pero deben casarse a la voz de ya – dijo finalmente el castaño.

– ¡Boda! – exclamó la pareja

–sí, ambos se tienen casar ya que estas embarazada -

–Kankuro tiene razón – esta vez fue Gaara quien habló

– ¿pero qué va a pasar con las misiones? – preguntó la rubia

–no te preocupes Temari, si tus hermanos quieren boda, entonces… boda habrá – dijo finalmente el pelinegro mirando a su novia

–Hay que iniciar los preparativos para la boda – mencionó el Kazekage – supongo que será en Konoha – y la rubia asintió ante el comentario de su hermano

–Shikamaru... necesito que les informes a tus amigos

–Sí, claro… pero, ¿qué les aviso lo de la boda o lo del embarazo? – pregunto el pelinegro ya que estaba completamente anonadado

– ¡Las dos cosas! – respondieron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo

–ustedes son muy problemáticos – respondió el pelinegro con su típica frase - y bueno Temari ¿qué hacemos? ¿Nos regresamos a Konoha mañana para avisarles a los demás sobre la boda y tu embarazo?

La rubia miró a su novio por unos instantes meditando la pregunta

–si quieres podemos regresarnos hoy mismo

–está bien pero primero hay que desayunar para salir dentro de 2 horas.

– ¿qué hay para desayunar? – preguntó la rubia a su hermano el Kazekage

–No lo sé, pero si quieres puedo mandar a preparar un banquete para que desayunen en la casa – mencionó el castaño

–Me parece bien – respondió la rubia con alegría – si quieres te acompaño Kankuro

–ok

Así ambos hermanos salieron de la oficina del Kazekage, dejando solos a Gaara con Shikamaru mientras estos miraban hacia la puerta por donde habían salido los otros dos Shinobi.

–Sé que no te agrada la idea de que Temari esté embarazada, pero te garantizo que ella estará bien – enfatizo el pelinegro

–Lo sé – respondió el Kazekage – lamento lo de Kankuro, suele ser muy impulsivo

–no te preocupes por eso – decía el pelinegro mirando al que muy pronto seria su cuñado.

Pasó el transcurso de dos horas y tanto Shikamaru como Temari se despedían de los hermanos de ella...

–cuídate Temari – decía el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a su hermana

–Oye tu – decía el castaño señalando a Shikamaru - cuídala mucho

–claro no te preocupes

Temari miraba con melancolía la escena que estaba frente a ella

–Por cierto – decía la rubia llamando la atención de los tres hombres – le pediré a Sakura que me ayude con los preparativos de la boda...

Y sin decir algo más la pareja empezó su viaje a Konoha,

* * *

 **lamento la demora, pero estaba sin Internet, así que espero sus Reviews**


	5. Noticia Parte 2

**hola, lamento la demora... pero me encuentro de vacaciones y apenas encendí mi laptop. Lo importante es que traigo nuevo capitulo.**

 **si encuentran error ortográfico, mil disculpas! Bueno ya no los entretengo más**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 Noticia Parte 2**

Era apenas medio día en la aldea de Konoha estaba soleado pero era muy raro que estando el sol en su mero apogeo no hacia tanto calor como de costumbre…

Después de tres días, Shikamaru y Temari por fin regresaban a la aldea de Konoha, el pelinegro se sentía preocupado por el estado de su novia, debido a que no había descansado en la aldea de la arena. Ambos se dirigieron a la casa del pelinegro ya que Shikamaru decidió que su novia se quedara ahí con él.

–Mamá ya llegue – anuncio el pelinegro entrando a su casa pero no escuchó alguna respuesta – voy a preparar un cuarto de invitados

La rubia asintió y camino detrás de su novio para poder ayudarlo, aunque él podía hacerlo solo.

– ¡Shikamaru! – exclamo la madre de el

El joven al oír la voz de su madre, rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina

–Mamá tendremos visitas

– ¡estupendo! – respondió la señora con una sonrisa, poco inusual en ella debido al carácter que solía tener con su único hijo

–Por cierto, tengo algo que comentarle a mi papá y a ti...

–ah sí y que es...

–hay que esperar a mi papá en la noche

Mientras tanto en el cuarto; Temari desempacaba sus cosas de la valija y se ponía a pensar en cómo tomaría la familia de Shikamaru su propuesta de matrimonio...

–Temari ¿qué vas hacer de aquí hasta la noche? – pregunto el pelinegro recargado en la puerta

–Voy a buscar a Sakura – el pelinegro simplemente observo a su novia, el aun no entendía como es que entre ella y Sakura había crecido tal amistad – iré a saludar a tu mamá y de ahí buscare a Sakura

Mientras tanto en la cocina se encontraba Yoshino picando algunas verduras para preparar la cena, se encontraba completamente distraída pensando en lo que le había dicho su hijo por lo tanto no había notado la presencia de la rubia

–Hola Señora Nara, buenas tardes – la mujer dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar que la estaban llamando

– ¡Temari! – exclamo la mujer al tras voltear – ¡Hola, pero que sorpresa! ¿Cómo estas, y tus hermanos?

–ellos están bien

–qué bueno, ¿te vas a quedar aquí?

–Sí, Shikamaru se ofreció darme hospitalidad

–no te preocupes, ahorita subo y te preparo un cuarto...

–No es necesario, ya Shikamaru se tomó esa molestia – respondió la rubia tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible

–Ya veo _"será que al fin están saliendo" –_ pensó la mujer – entonces te veo a la hora de la cena

–eh si claro...

–Bueno; preparare algo rico para hoy... – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro

–ok, entonces me retiro

– por supuesto

Mientras tanto en la sala el pelinegro se encontraba impaciente

– ¿qué tanto demorabas mujer?

–Solo demore 10 minutos...

–cambiando de tema ¿qué vas a hacer?

– Te había dicho que voy a buscar a Sakura...

–te ayudo, y para hacértela más fácil yo sé en donde están

– ¡¿ah sí?! ¿Y en dónde?

–sígueme...

Entonces ambos salieron de la casa de los Nara en búsqueda de la pelirosa, en otro lado de la aldea, para ser específicos en el centro de la aldea en el local de Ichiraku había pleitos y gritos de una pelirosa y de un asustado rubio.

– ¡ya basta Sakura-chan! te prometo que es la última…

– ¡eso me lo dijiste hace 2 horas! – decía irritada la chica con el puño arriba mientras con la otra mano sujetaba del chaleco al rubio

–Pero que culpa tengo yo – decía el rubio esquivando los puñetazos de su novia – de sacarme 5 cupones gratis para comer aquí...

– ¡sí! Pero que culpa tengo yo, de que seas solo un chico que le gusta comer ramen – respondió la pelirosa mientras zangoloteaba a su novio

Mientras en las calles de Konoha cierta pareja caminaba con tranquilidad

–Shikamaru a dónde vamos…

–espera ya vamos a llegar mujer, que problemática eres...

– ¡¿problemática?! – Arqueo una ceja la rubia mientras miraba a su novio – soy tu futura esposa – esto último se lo dijo en la oreja provocando que el pelinegro se sonrojara

–mira ya llegamos...

Y rubia vio que estaban parados frente a Ichiraku...

– ¿que venimos a buscar aquí Shikamaru? – pero el pelinegro no pudo responder a tiempo ya que escucho la voz de Sakura con un tono enojado

– ¡Apúrate Naruto!

–Cálmate Sakura-chan, mira, para que no hagas más escandalo te llevo a pasear en la noche

Dicho eso, la pelirosa comenzó a bajar su enojo

–Hay que entrar antes de que al pobre de Naruto no le quede vida – decía entre risas la rubia

–ya que...

Al entrar vieron al pobre de Naruto tirado en el piso

–Vaya, vaya... ahora si te dejaron tirado – decía el pelinegro mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse

– ¡Temari! que gusto de volver a verte

–A mi también me da gusto – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa – por cierto Sakura quiero hablar contigo a solas…

–eh si claro – contesto la pelirosa pero antes de irse con la rubia, volteo para ver a su novio – Naruto… tienes suerte, voy con Temari al parque para poder hablar te quedas con Shikamaru...

–Que más me queda – decía con fastidio el pelinegro mientras observaban a sus respetivas novias irse del local

–oye Shikamaru me quedan dos cupones para el ramen te invito uno

–gracias, ya que no me dio tiempo de comer...

Las dos mujeres caminaban tranquilamente, ninguna de las dos había dicho algo durante el trayecto

–bueno ya llegamos, ¿Dónde nos sentamos?

–Te parece allá – señalando unos asientos bajo un árbol frondoso

–Ok – respondió la pelirosa, caminaron hacia los asientos y ya ahí la rubia rompió el silencio

–Sakura…

– ¿dime?

–quiero que me ayudes a preparar mi boda

La pelirosa se había quedado muda ante la propuesta de su amiga,

– ¡¿te vas a casar?!

–Sí, siempre y cuando los padres de Shikamaru estén de acuerdo

–lo estarán, ya lo veras... quien iba a imaginar que el flojo de Shikamaru se casaría – decía entre risas la pelirosa haciendo que la rubia también comenzara a reírse

Ambas mujeres estuvieron platicando toda la tarde acerca de la posible decoración para la boda de la rubia, luego estuvieron platicando sobre la relación de la pelirosa con el hiperactivo rubio, pero luego fueron interrumpidas por sus novios y así los cuatros jóvenes tomaron caminos diferentes, Shikamaru y Temari se fueron hacia la casa del pelinegro... mientras que Naruto y Sakura se fueron a la casa de la pelirosa ya que sus padres no estaban tendrían que aprovechar el tiempo a solas...

 **En La Casa De Los Nara**

La mesa ya estaba lista, Shikamaru se encontraba arreglado portaba un pantalón negro con una camisa de mangas de color verde, mientras que Temari un vestido de color verde seco entre tonos cafés que dejaban ver su esbelto cuerpo antes de que comenzara a engordar por su embarazo, ambos bajaron al comedor donde la comida ya estaba servida y los padres de Shikamaru estaban allí presentes... las cuatros personas se encontraban comiendo en silencio hasta que jefe de la familia decidió romper el silencio

–y bien Shikamaru, ¿Qué es lo importantes que nos tienes que decir a tu madre y a mí? – decía serenamente el padre del pelinegro mientras observaba a su hijo

–Veras… tengo dos cosas que decirles, como ya lo notaran estoy saliendo con Temari y voy a casarme con ella – Shikaku se encontraba sorprendido ante la confesión de su hijo, el juraría que Shikamaru demoraría en enamorarse incluso en casarse

– ¡qué bien! – decía entre saltos y gritos la madre del pelinegro ¿y cuándo será la boda?

–Aún no hemos acordado alguna fecha – esta vez fue la rubia quien hablo

– ¿Por qué tan apresurados? – pregunto el padre del pelinegro un poco más serio que su esposa

Shikamaru tomo de la mano a Temari para darse valor ante la segunda noticia

–Mamá, papá... Temari y yo seremos padres...

Un silencio invadió la casa de los Nara, Yoshino se encontraba atónita ante la noticia mientras que Shikaku no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de varios minutos en silencio Yoshino fue la primera en hablar…

–Shikamaru, ustedes dos son muy jóvenes para ser padres…

–tu madre tiene razón

–Ya sé que somos jóvenes, pero la amo y quiero tener a este bebe y casarme con ella

Los padres del pelinegro se miraron entre sí ante tal confesión de su hijo… La rubia simplemente era una espectadora ante la pequeña charla que tenían los del Clan Nara

–Al menos saben tus hermanos… que estás embarazada – decía preocupado el padre del pelinegro, debido a que temía que el Kazekage explotara ante la noticia

–ya saben Shikaku-san

–Insisto, aún son muy jóvenes para ser padres – decía preocupada la madre del pelinegro

–no te preocupes mamá te prometo que todo estará bien

–Bueno, si ser padre es lo único que te saca de tus desdichas – decía el pelinegro mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la pareja – entonces ese bebe será bien recibido en esta casa...

–gracias papá...

–Serás un buen padre – mencionó la Yoshino dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shikamaru –y tu Temari serás una estupenda madre al igual que yo

– ¡claro! ¡Seré igual que usted!

– ¡NO! Como mi madre no – exclamo el pelinegro con algo de terror

–No le faltes respeto a tu madre – reprochó la rubia a su futuro marido, todos excepto Shikamaru comenzaron a reírse

–Sí ríanse como si no fuera problemático... Temari es hora de ir a dormir…

–Hasta mañana Señor y Señora Nara – y así la pareja dejaron solos a los padres del novio

–Quien lo iba a decir... es igualito a mi cuando yo te conocí – dijo finalmente el pelinegro mayor mirando a su esposa

–será un buen ejemplo como padre, además no pudo encontrar una mejor esposa como Temari [dando un suspiro] Serán perfectos

–será mejor que también nosotros nos vayamos a dormir...

* * *

 **y que tal? recibí dos PM y me preguntaron si realmente va haber NaruSaku y la respuesta es SI, no se desesperen... además estoy pensando en hacer un One Shot NaruSaku, así que espero sus Reviews**


	6. Noticia Parte 3

**Mil disculpas... enserio lamento mucho la demora pero seguía de vacaciones xD y apenas tenia tiempo de agarrar mi laptop, pero lo importante es que ya está aquí el nuevo capitulo... disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Noticia Parte 3**

Eran las siete de la mañana de un martes de finales de abril. Temari comenzaba a despertar después de haber tenido una velada con sus futuros suegros; al fin ellos sabía que ella estaba embarazada y que Shikamaru había decidido casarse, ella no se había dado cuenta de que su novio no se encontraba ahí dormido con ella y así como de pequeños destellos se tratase comenzó a recodar lo que había sucedido durante la noche.

 _ **Flashback**_

– _¿Shikamaru? – Decía somnolienta la rubia mientras que el joven simplemente sonreía en la oscuridad - ¿qué haces aquí?_ – volvió a preguntar la rubia

– _no podía dormir necesitaba tu compañía…_

 _La rubia simplemente se conmociono ante la confesión de su novio, ella sabía de ante mano que el Nara no era una persona que dejaba ver fácilmente sus emociones…_

– _definitivamente eres mi pequeño bebe llorón – y sin decir algo más la rubia se movió para que Shikamaru pudiera entrar en la cama con ella_

– _Temari, mañana voy a citar a todos para darle nuestra noticia..._

– _tú te encargas de avisar a los demás y yo le aviso a Sakura y le diré que lleve a Naruto, por cierto ¿a qué hora será?_

– _en la noche, como a las 8 p.m._

– _ok, bueno si no te molesta quiero dormir un poquito ya que fue un día muy agitado..._

– ¿ _agitado? si no hiciste nada... y dices que yo soy el flojo_

– _bueno para una mujer embarazada lo es, hasta mañana amor..._

– _Hasta mañana – posando un beso en la mejilla de su futura esposa_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a su novio ahí, pero para su sorpresa se encontraba su futura suegra.

–Sra. Nara ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? – preguntó la rubia

–No me digas Sra. Nara, ahora me puedes decir Yoshino o suegra como tu prefieras, acuérdate que pronto seremos familia – la rubia sonrió por el comentario de la otra mujer

–Trataré

–ok, no te preocupes – respondió la otra mujer con una sonrisa

–cambiando de tema… ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

–preparando una cena para esta noche porque Shikamaru me comentó que iban a reunir a sus amigos para avisarles lo de su boda...

–por cierto, sabe a dónde fue Shikamaru

–dijo que iba a ir a la casa de Chouji…

–Ok, entonces me retiro Señora Nara, la veo en la noche

Mientras tanto en el patio de la casa de los Akimichi se encontraban dos jóvenes uno de ellos estaba en pijama…

– ¿Qué es eso que me querías decir? – pregunto el castaño mientras bostezaba

–en mi casa habrá una reunión a las 8 de la noche para informar algo

– ¿Qué es?

–lo sabrás cuando vallas…

–porque no me dices de una vez, digo ya me despertaste

–Lo siento pero no puedo, si ves a los demás les informas... yo de igual forma estaré avisando

Y sin decir algo más, Shikamaru salió de la casa de su mejor amigo… a pesar de que era finales de abril esa mañana no hacia demasiado calor como de costumbre, Shikamaru se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea y para su fortuna se encontró con Ino.

– ¡Ino! – exclamó el pelinegro, acercándose a su mejor amiga, por otro lado la rubia se sorprendió de ver al pelinegro

– ¡Shikamaru! Hola – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

–Hola Ino, ¿cómo estás?

–bien ¿y tú?

– he estado muy bien; por cierto, quiero que vayas a mi casa hoy a las 8 de la noche, hare una reunión.

La rubia se quedó desconcertada por un breve momento pero luego respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

–Allí estaré – respondió con ánimos para decirle lo que sentía por él, y a ver si con la confesión dejaba a Temari, no le importaba de que ella estuviera embarazada de él

–nos vemos

–adiós

Toda la mañana había sido completamente agitada para Shikamaru, debido que se había encargado de avisarles a la mayoría de sus amigos sobre la reunión que haría esa noche.

Por otro lado, Temari había ayudado a la madre de Shikamaru con los preparativos de la reunión, debido a que su futura suegra quería que todo fuera perfecto.

La tarde transcurrió muy rápido para todos los aldeanos y la noche había llegado, todos los jóvenes Shinobis se encontraban reunidos en casa de los Nara.

Shino vestía un pantalón café con una playera color beige, Rock Lee iba con su típico traje de entrenamiento y Kiba vestía completamente de negro, ellos tres estaban platicando en una esquina de la sala, Ino iba con un vestido color lila y estaba sentada en el sofá junto con Tenten, ella llevaba un vestido color café.

– ¿Dónde está el chico que nos reunió? – comenzó a gritar un rubio irritado sin dejar de comer

– ¡cállate Naruto! – grito la pelirrosa mientras golpeaba a su novio

–Hola chicos – decía la heredera del Byakugan acercándose a la otra pareja mientras iba tomada de la mano de Sasuke

–Hola tortolos – respondió la pareja

Hinata se había puesto roja mientras que Sasuke simplemente puso su cara de molestia, el pelinegro sabía que sus amigos respondieron así solo para molestarlo y así ganándose las risas del rubio y la pelirrosa.

Todos estaban metidos en sus respetivas conversaciones y a la vez tenían incertidumbre sobre el motivo de la reunión, no habían notado que la pareja principal ya se encontraba en la sala.

–Me pueden poner atención por favor... – habló por fin el pelinegro ganándose las miradas de sus amigos – si los reuní fue para decirles algo muy importante tanto para mí como para Temari

–Y que es – interrumpió Rock Lee

–Deja que continúe – regaño Neji

–gracias... en fin lo que quiero decir es que Temari y yo nos vamos a casar

Todos se quedaron en shock pero la principal fue Ino quien estaba perdida en la noticia, cuando ella se enteró del embarazo de Temari estaba triste ahora con lo de la futura boda ella estaba completamente quebrada, esto era demasiado para ella ahora ver que el amor de su vida se casaría con alguien que no era ella.

– ¿no crees que es muy apresurado? – preguntó Chouji quien había dejado de comer sus papas

–Nos conocemos desde los exámenes Chunin y con ese tiempo basta – respondió firmemente el pelinegro

–Es eso o hay otra cosa lo cual los motive a casarse

– Sí – esta vez fue Temari en responder

– ¿cuál es? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

–Seremos padres – respondió finalmente la pareja

La habitación se había quedado en silencio total, nadie sabía que decir o hacer… Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee estaban tan impactados que derramaron sus bebidas en el suelo, Tenten y Neji se miraron entre sí, Chouji en cambio había tirado sus papas… Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata estaban muy sorprendidos excepto Sakura que ya sabía que sus amigos serian padres…

– ¡Felicidades Chicos! – habló finalmente la pelirrosa rompiendo esa tensa atmosfera, mientras se acercaba a sus amigos para poder abrazarlos.

Y así, en cuestión de minutos todos los presentes comenzaron a felicitar a los futuros padres, menos una persona que por obvias razones aprovecho que los demás estaban conmocionados por la noticia.

– ¿dónde está Ino? – preguntó el Nara dándose cuenta de que Ino hacia falta

–no lo sé, ¡¿porque preguntas?! – respondió la rubia

–Es que ella es mi mejor amiga y se supone que me debió felicitar como todos… – respondió el pelinegro con preocupación

–ya veo...

–no te pongas celosa...

–No lo estoy – Temari sabia porque Ino se había ido

–Oye Shikamaru – decía Chouji mientras se acercaba a la feliz pareja

– ¿que?

–Eres igualito a Asuma-sensei – dijo el joven, ganándose la mirada de confusión de su mejor amigo

– ¿Por qué? – esta vez fue Temari quien preguntó

–Asuma siempre negaba que tenía algo que ver con Kurenai-sensei, y mira ahora tiene un hermoso bebe, eres como un mini Asuma y tu Temari eres una mini Kurenai siempre negando que se gustaban y ahora también van a tener un bebe – comenzó a reírse el heredero del clan Akimichi mientras que la pareja se puso roja.

–dices algo más, y te las veras conmigo – respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa – bueno, regreso iré a buscar a Ino… Y así el pelinegro había dejado a su novia con su mejor amigo mientras buscaba a su mejor amiga.

Por otro lado Sakura andaba buscando a Ino por toda la casa hasta que decidió salir a la calle y fue ahí donde se percató de una sombra que provenía de un poste de luz, la cual le pertenecía a Ino. Así que Sakura dio un salto hacia el otro poste que estaba cerca de su mejor amiga quien se encontraba llorando.

–Ino ¿qué haces aquí?

–Déjame sola Sakura, tú ya sabes la respuesta – respondió la rubia entre lagrimas

–si pero eso no justifica que te vayas así de la fiesta y además de no felicitar a tu mejor amigo.

–¡él era mi mejor amigo hasta que apareció Temari! – Gritó con rabia la rubia – Desde que tuvieron su encuentro en los exámenes Chunin todo cambio...

–tienes razón... Pero, si el encontró su felicidad con ella y no contigo, es por algo… quizás el destino te tenga preparado algo mejor que Shikamaru.

Ninguna de las dos se habían dado cuenta que había otra persona observándolas desde abajo, para suerte de esa persona no podía escuchar la conversación entre las dos mujeres así que decidió gritar para llamar la atención

– ¡Ino! – ambas mujeres miraron hacia abajo y se dieron cuenta de que Shikamaru era quien había gritado, así que las dos mujeres rápidamente bajaron… ¿Qué hacías allá arriba Ino?

–Creo que regresare con Naruto y los demás – mencionó la pelirrosa, dejando solos a sus amigos

– ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro pero la rubia seguía sin decir nada – me dirás que te sucede

Era tanta la preocupación del pelinegro por su mejor amiga que no sabía cómo lograr que Ino dijera alguna palabra…

–Estoy enamorada de ti Shikamaru– dijo finalmente la rubia, sorprendiendo al pelinegro por su confesión

– ¿desde cuándo? – pregunto el pelinegro un poco incómodo, él no se imaginaba que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él.

–desde los exámenes Chunin pero jamas tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo… y cuando planeaba hacerlo tú ya estabas con Temari – respondió con tranquilidad la rubia

–lo siento mucho Ino, jamas imagine algo como esto pero… amo a Temari

–Lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos – decía la rubia quien volvía a llorar, el pelinegro simplemente la abrazo

–Encontrarás a la persona ideal para ti – Y así se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos hasta que ambos regresaron a la fiesta, Ino se disculpado con Temari por su antiguo comportamiento y los felicito... aunque muy en el fondo ella aún estaba enamorada de Shikamaru.

* * *

 **bueno espero que haya gustado el capitulo, esta historia estará dividida en tres partes, la primera es el ShikaTema (que ya solo les queda como tres capitulos aprox.) y la segunda el NaruSaku (ya falta poco, resistan) y la ultima será sorpresa! espero sus reviews**


	7. Una Boda

**antes que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar cuando se debia, pero he estado muy ocupada ademas de que estuve de vacaciones una semana y luego se descompone el cargador de mi computadora, bueno pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas desde la noticia sobre la boda de Shikamaru y Temari, era mediado de mayo, martes 15 para ser exacto… era un día muy caluroso y cierta rubia se encontraba charlando con una chica pelirrosa sobre los preparativos de la boda.

–me imagino que ya tienen fecha para la boda

–así es, será el 5 de junio a las 5 de la tarde; Kankuro no quiere esperar más – contestó la rubia

–Supongo que será en el patio del Clan Nara – decía la pelirrosa, quien seguía observando un catálogo de bodas

–Sí, los padres de Shikamaru quieren que sea ahí – respondió con tranquilidad la rubia

–entonces… quédate tranquila que Naruto y yo nos encargaremos de los arreglos

–gracias Sakura

La rubia se retiró de la casa de la pelirrosa y se fue rumbo a la casa de su novio para checar como iba con las invitaciones, al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru y Chouji ya tenían las invitaciones listas para ser repartidas a sus amigos y familiares.

–supongo que la de mis hermanos será enviada con un halcón – decía la rubia

–sí, ¿hablaste con Sakura acerca de los arreglos?

–claro, ella y Naruto se encargaran de arreglar el patio…

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de la comida – esta vez fue Chouji quien hablo

* * *

Los días transcurrieron muy rápido y en dos días se llevaría a cabo la boda, todas las amistades de la pareja se encontraban ocupados con los preparativos, Naruto había utilizado su _**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ para poder arreglar el patio de los Nara, Sakura por su parte, había realizado todos los arreglos de mesa junto con Ino, Tenten junto con Neji y Rock Lee se encargarían de la iluminación… y así los demás tenían sus propias tareas a realizar antes de la boda.

* * *

El día esperado había llegado y como era de esperarse los hermanos de Temari ya se encontraban en la aldea de la Hoja, eran escoltados por Sasuke y Shino.

–La ceremonia será llevara a cabo en el patio de los Nara – menciono el pelinegro, mirando a Kankuro y a Gaara

– ¿Tuvieron tiempo para preparar todo? – pregunto el maestro en Títeres

–Lo suficiente – respondió Shino

–Bueno creo que es mejor apurarnos porque en tres horas será la boda – mencionó el Kazekage

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Haruno, se encontraban Ino, Tenten, Sakura y Hinata arreglando a Temari…

– ¡Sakura, trae el cepillo! – gritó Ino

– ¡No me grites! – respondió la pelirrosa con tono enojado

–Ya chicas no peleen – esta vez fue Hinata en hablar

–Hinata tiene razón; no hay necesidad de pelear en la boda de Temari – mencionó Tenten

–lo sentimos

–bueno chicas. ¿Ya mero terminan? – esta vez fue Temari en preguntar

– solo faltan unos toques y ya – mencionó la pelirrosa

–la ventaja es que ustedes ya se arreglaron

–Tranquila, aún faltan 3 horas y… - mencionó la rubia pero fue interrumpida por la novia

–Y ustedes son mis damas de honor... – Ino se había conmocionado, aunque muy en el fondo aun amaba a Shikamaru no podía arruinar algo como esto.

– ¡acabe de peinarte! – exclamo con felicidad Tenten

–y yo de arreglarte la manos – decía Hinata con una sonrisa

– ¡nosotras también acabamos!

–bueno, dense un retoque – y asi las cuatros chicas hicieron caso a la futura señora Nara.

Pasó una hora y media, y todas las chicas ya estaban lista, solo faltaba que Chouji pasaran por ellas junto con Neji en una camioneta.

* * *

En la casa de los Nara todo estaba listo, Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, el sacerdote se encontraba platicando con la madre de Shikamaru…

– ¡Que problemático es todo esto! – exclamo con nerviosismo el pelinegro quien vestía con un traje negro y camisa blanca.

–Tranquilo hijo...

–Shikamaru no seas nervioso todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras... – esta vez fue Asuma quien habló

–lamento interrumpirlos, pero… mande a Chouji y a Neji a buscar a la novia con las damas de honor – decía el último de los Uchiha

* * *

Al otro lado de la aldea alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa de la pelirrosa

–Ino ves a ver quien llegó – decía la pelirrosa mientras tomaba las cosas necesarias para llevar a la boda

–es Neji y Chouji

–atención chicas, es hora de irnos…

Las chicas agarraron sus cosas para dirigirse a la casa de los Nara ya que el camino era un poco largo…

* * *

mientras tanto en casa de los Nara...

–Hijo tienes que ir a la entrada del patio, no demora en llegar Chouji y los demás – Dijo Shikaku

– ¡¿ay porque demoran tanto?! – decía un rubio con un traje en negro con camisa verde jade

–Tranquilízate Naruto – regañó el Inuzuka al Uzumaki, Shino y Rock Lee simplemente se rieron, había transcurrido media hora y no había señales de Chouji y compañía y eso estaba poniendo nervioso al pelinegro, pero el sonido de un motor provocó que se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pues su futura esposa ya había llegado.

Rápidamente Shikamaru se colocó en su lugar en la entrada al patio y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba su madre con un elegante vestido en café, atrás de ellos dos se encontraban Asuma con Kurenai quienes eran los padrinos de anillos, seguidos de las damas de honor quienes lucían un vestido verde jade, cada dama iba acompañada de su caballero de honor, en este caso serían Naruto acompañando a Sakura, Sasuke con Hinata, Shino e Ino, y Neji con Tenten.

El melodioso órgano empezó a sonar con la clásica melodía de boda, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir a los novios, Shikamaru entró con su mamá quien intentaba no llorar, seguidos de Asuma con Kurenai y atrás de ellos dos venían las damas de honor con sus caballeros, las damas se colocaron al lado izquierdo del altar mientras tanto que los caballeros se colocaron del lado derecho, Shikamaru estaba ansiosamente parado en el altar mientras que sus padres y los padrinos estaban sentados en la parte de enfrente, caminando por el pasillo principal la novia venía sujetada del brazo de su hermano él Kazekage.

Temari dirigió su mirada hacia su futuro esposo que la esperaba en el altar con una sonrisa, ya todos en su lugar el sacerdote da por comienzo la ceremonia… al cabo de una hora ambos jóvenes dieron el clásico "Acepto".

Después de la ceremonia todos estaban bailando con sus respectivas parejas: Sakura-Naruto, Sasuke-Hinata, Neji-Tenten, Asuma con Kurenai, excepto por algunos que no tenían...

–Felicidades a los dos – mencionó el segundo hermano de Temari

–gracias

–oye Kankuro, ¿porque tan serio? – preguntó la rubia

–No es nada, es solo que será raro ya no tenerte en casa… – la rubia simplemente le dio un abrazo a su hermano, ella sabía que bajo esa cara de hombre serio, había una persona sensible.

Habían transcurrido alrededor de 6 horas y la fiesta ya se estaba acabando; todos comieron del buen banquete que había realizado el clan Akimichi y poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a retirarse debido a que ya era más de media noche, los primeros en irse fueron Sasuke con Hinata al igual con Neji y Tenten, y así sucesivamente… Los últimos en irse fueron Sakura con Naruto quienes se habían quedado ayudar a levantar todo.

* * *

Después de un rato, en casa de la pelirrosa…

– ¿qué tienes amor? – pregunto la pelirrosa a su novio

–solo estaba pensando en cómo sería nuestro primer hijo... y de cómo será nuestra boda...

–no lo sé – respondió la pelirrosa con un leve sonrojo

– ¿Sakura?

–dime...

– ¿quieres esperar mucho para casarnos?

Esa pregunta había desconcertado a la pelirrosa, debido a que por lo general son las mujeres quienes se ponen melancólicas cuando ocurre una boda.

–no mucho, solo 8 meses más...

– ¡ay! ¿Por qué tantos? – la pelirrosa simplemente se sonrió al ver la reacción de su novio

– ¡¿Quién va a ayudar a Tsunade-sama cuando Temari se alivie?!

–Tienes razón... – contesto cabizbajo el rubio – ¿oye me puedo quedar aquí? ya es muy tarde para regresar a mi casa.

–Claro, mis padres no están... – y así el rubio se quedó en casa de su novia

* * *

 **espero su reviews... y ya falta poco para el NaruSaku, que por cierto podria adelantarlo :D**


	8. Nacimiento

**antes que nada, una disculpa si demore en actualizar pero me encontraba demasiado ocupada buscando trabajo añadiendo que el cargador de mi laptop no funciona del todo bien (y no hay $ para comprar otro) lo importante es que ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo.**

 **así que disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8.- Nacimiento**

Era 25 de Junio, lunes para ser exacto y el hospital de Konoha se encontraba lleno más de lo acostumbrado, cierta pelirrosa estaba a las carreras debido a que ese día había colocado a Temari en la lista de prioridades para realizar su primer ultrasonido y la había citado a las 10 de la mañana, al haber tanto movimiento dentro del hospital… la pelirrosa no encontraba una habitación disponible para atender a Temari.

– " _Rayos, Temari y Shikamaru llegaran en menos de 15 minutos y no hay una habitación desocupada para realizar el ultrasonido" –_ pensó la pelirrosa

– ¡Sakura! ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Shizune quien se encontraba en el pasillo al ver lo angustiada que se encontraba la otra discípula de Tsunade

– ¡Shizune-san! – Exclamó de alegría la pelirrosa - ¡necesito un favor!

– ¿Qué necesitas?

– será que haya la posibilidad de tener una habitación disponible para realizar un ultrasonido

La mujer de cabellos castaños busco entre su lista para ver si había una habitación disponible, la pelirrosa simplemente observaba a la otra mujer…

–Tienes suerte, hay una habitación en la parte norte del hospital…

–gracias

–por cierto, porque simplemente no la llevas a la sala de ultrasonidos – respondió la castaña ya que era más lógico

–porque estará ocupado a la hora que lo debo necesitar, y además puedo sacar uno de los equipos extra

Shizune no entendía porque Sakura había citado a su paciente a la misma hora que otro paciente que igual necesitaba de un ultrasonido, pero luego recordó que el hospital estaba a reventar y comprendió la desesperación de la pelirrosa y prefirió ya no decirle nada.

Rápidamente la pelirrosa bajó a recepción y le dijo a la enfermera que en cuanto llegara la familia Nara los pasara a la habitación A-20.

Mientras tanto afuera del hospital cierta pareja iba tomados de la mano

–Estoy nervioso – decía el pelinegro mirando el hospital

–Se supone que la nerviosa debo ser yo – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

–bueno es mejor entrar, seguro Sakura está esperándonos

Cuando la pareja entro al hospital notaron que se encontraba lleno y sin dar mucha importancia se dirigieron a la recepción para pedir información y rápidamente la enfermera les dijo a donde debían dirigirse, la pareja agradeció a la enfermera y caminaron por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación A-20.

La rubia toco la puerta y la pelirrosa abrió rápidamente la puerta recibiendo a sus amigos

–Creí que no llegarían – decía la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

–No me iba a perder este momento – contesto el pelinegro

–Creo que es hora de empezar – mencionó la rubia

La pelirrosa le pidió a Temari que se descubriera un poco el vientre, Shikamaru estaba atento a todo lo que hacia la Kunoichi, rápidamente Sakura coloco un gel en el vientre de la rubia y luego comenzó la evaluación del ultrasonido…

Al parecer comenzaras con el segundo trimestre de embarazo Temari – decía sorprendida la pelirrosa

– ¿y eso es malo? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras la rubia observaba a su amiga

–Bueno, a decir verdad él bebe se encuentra bien y lo peor ha pasado.

–A que te refieres – el semblante de preocupación de la rubia era muy notorio

–Por lo regular durante los primeros tres meses puede ocurrir abortos espontáneos – explico la pelirrosa – pero, todo se encuentra bien

–podremos saber el sexo del bebe

–aun no, lo más probable que sea hasta la semana 20 o 21, en esas fechas los genitales del bebe estarán bien formados.

La pareja no dejaban de hacer preguntas con respecto al ultrasonido y la pelirrosa simplemente aclaraba las dudas, y así siguieron por unos 20 minutos hasta que dieron por terminado la cita.

Los meses transcurrieron rápidamente, al principio del embarazo la rubia fue de muy pocos antojos y eso era música para Shikamaru debido a que no tenia que pararse a media noche e ir a conseguir cualquier cosa que a su esposa se le antojara, por otro lado Temari había decidido en esperar hasta el parto para saber si tendrían niño o niña.

Era 27 de diciembre, Shikamaru y Temari estaban dormidos en su cuarto, hasta que Temari se quejó de un dolor

–Mmm – se estremeció la rubia provocando que el pelinegro se despertara

– ¿qué pasó?

–solo un pequeño dolor no te preocupes...

–Ok – respondió el pelinegro quedándose dormido de nuevo

15 minutos después Temari volvió a sentir el dolor pero este era más fuerte que el anterior, Así que empezó a mover a Shikamaru

–Amor despierta... creo que ya es hora

–5 minutitos más... – contesto el pelinegro medio dormido

–Ni que 5 minutitos ni que nada... anda levántate – decía quejándose la rubia

El pelinegro se encontraba tan dormido que éste no reaccionaba a los movimientos de Temari…

– ¡SHIKAMARU NARA!

El pelinegro se levantó de un brinco provocando que se cayera de la cama...

– ¡auch! [Sobándose la cabeza] que te pasa mujer…

–que... ¿qué me pasa? No vez que ya va a nacer él bebe...

– ¿¡en serio!?

Este salió en busca de sus pantalones ya que se encontraba muy nervioso, mientras que Temari no sabía que le daba mareos si las contracciones o el hecho de que Shikamaru daba vueltas...

–mejor avísales a tus papás y de paso que llamen al hospital

–enseguida vuelvo

Shikamaru les aviso a sus papás, estos enseguida avisaron a Tsunade y a Sakura las cuales se fueron al hospital esta última fue acompañada de Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la habitación…

– ¡Shikamaru! ¿Dónde estás? – Dijo Temari con un dolor que ni ella se lo aguantaba

– ¡Ya voy! – Contesto Shikamaru...

–Date prisa - dijo una enojada Temari.

Así que Shikamaru fue corriendo hasta su cuarto para ir a recoger a Temari, ya que su papá le había arreglado el coche para una emergencia como esta.

– ¡Al fin llegas! - Dijo Temari con ironía

–Mejor démonos prisa, si no llegaremos tarde. – Le contestó Shikamaru.

Y fue así, como Shikamaru se llevó a Temari en el coche hasta el hospital. Al llegar allá, las enfermeras los estaban esperando afuera, para internar a Temari...

– ¿Por qué demoraban tanto? – insinuó Naruto

–Mejor no digas nada Naruto – Exclamó Shikamaru.

–¡Mejor Cállense todos! Ya no aguanto – Decía histéricamente Temari.

Las enfermeras se llevaron a Temari al quirófano, mientras que Shikamaru fue a registrar a Temari en la sala de recepción.

– ¡Shikamaru ven acá! - dijo Naruto

–Ya voy - Dijo un poco nervioso

El pelinegro se sentó enfrente al rubio…

– ¿cómo se va a llamar el bebé?

–aun no lo se

– ¿cómo que no lo sabes? – esta vez fue el padre del Nara quien pregunto, provocando un ligero susto a los dos más jóvenes

– ¡papá! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– ¿¡que, no puedo venir a ver el nacimiento de mi primer nieto o nieta?

–ok, ¿y mi mamá?

–se quedó en la casa

Un pequeño silencio rodeo la sala de espera, ninguno de los tres decía algo y el tiempo transcurría lentamente.

–mejor me voy con tu mama, te dejo con Naruto.

–Sí, gracias.

Shikaku se retiró, dejando solos a Shikamaru con el rubio… habían transcurrido alrededor de 18 horas, ya era de día y todavía no había noticias de Temari.

– ¿ya habrá nacido?

–no lo sé, sabía que los labores de parto eran muy tardíos pero no sabía que tanto

–llevamos aquí casi 18 horas, ingresaron a las 10 de la noche y aun no hay noticias

–Sólo espero que Temari se encuentre bien – decía preocupado el pelinegro

–descuida, Sakura esta con ella… sin olvidar que también está la abuela Tsunade y compañía

Un silencio tranquilo se apodero de la sala de espera, el pelinegro estaba ansioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo. En eso ambos hombres ven a Sakura salir del quirófano…

– ¡Felicidades! Shikamaru… ya eres padre,

– ¿en serio, y que fue? – pregunto emocionado el pelinegro

–Es una preciosa niña


	9. Propuesta Inesperada

**que tal? como estan? espero que bien, bueno aqui les traigo el noveno capitulo!**

 **creo que a partir de aquí se viene el arco de Sakura & Naruto **

* * *

–Puedo ver a Temari – pregunto el pelinegro

–Aun no – contesto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

– ¿Por qué no?

–posiblemente la estén trasladando a una habitación al segundo piso

–ok – contestó el pelinegro

–Oye Sakura – menciono el rubio

–¿Qué paso? -

–Ven te tengo que decir algo a solas – Decía en tono serio el rubio

–Ok, pero espera; Shikamaru… Temari va a Estar en la habitación N°55 en el segundo piso - Dijo finalmente Sakura

¡Gracias! - Respondió Shikamaru

* * *

Mientras que Shikamaru iba en búsqueda de la habitación, Naruto jaló a Sakura llevándola lo más lejos de donde estaban.

Y bien, ¿Para qué me trajiste?, hasta acá - Dijo Sakura con un tono molesto

Bueno es que yo... – decía Naruto algo nervioso

¡Dímelo ya! Tengo que ir y checar a Temari. – decía Sakura algo irritada

Está bien - Dijo Naruto

Se hincó, le tomo la mano a Sakura, y se armó de valor...

Sé que no he sido el mejor novio del mundo, pero intento serlo… desde que te vi supe que contigo quería estar para el resto de mi vida. Sakura Haruno, te casarías conmigo - Dijo finalmente Naruto sacando un anillo de compromiso. – entonces… ¿qué dices?

A Sakura se le escurrían las lágrimas por las mejillas, no podía contener esa emoción al ver a su hiperactivo novio ahí arrodillado pidiéndole que se casara con ella.

¡Sí! - Respondió ella saltando de la emoción hacia el rubio para luego besarlo

¡Gracias! - dijo él – prometo hacerte feliz Sakura-chan

Lo sé – contestó ella limpiándose las lágrimas - Sabes mejor vamos a ver a Temari

Ok - Argumento Naruto.

* * *

Mientras tanto Shikamaru toco la puerta de la habitación de Temari

¿¡Puedo pasar!? – preguntó Shikamaru

¡Adelante!

Shikamaru entró y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en él, al ver a su esposa y su bebe. Caminó hacia una silla y enseguida se sentó al lado de su preciosa Temari quien cargaba a la bebe.

Mírala Shikamaru, es igualita a ti - decía Temari con ese tono maternal que siempre la caracterizo

Quizás, pero a lo mejor saca tus hermosos ojos – respondió el pelinegro.

* * *

En ese momento Sakura entró con Naruto para darle la noticia a Shikamaru y a Temari.

Chicos tenemos una noticia muy grande – decía Naruto con una sonrisa

¿Cuál? – Respondió Shikamaru alzando una ceja como signo de interrogación.

Nos vamos a casar - dijeron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo

¡En serio! – Respondió Shikamaru algo asombrado

Felicidades chicos – esta vez fue Temari quien habló

Gracias – contestó la pelirrosa

Cambiando de tema, que linda está ¿Cómo se llamará? - preguntó Naruto sin apartar la mirada del bebé

Se va a llamar Hikari Nara – Respondió Temari

Qué lindo nombre escogiste - Dijo Sakura

¿Y cuándo Se casan? - preguntó Temari

Quizás en dos o tres meses – dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura

Creo que dos meses será más que suficiente para organizar algo sencillo

¡Qué bien! - exclamó Shikamaru - ¿Cuándo dan de alta a Temari?

Posiblemente pasado mañana - Dijo Sakura

¿Cuándo harás el anuncio de tu boda? – pregunto la recién mamá

El día que salgas del hospital - Dijo Naruto

Si quieres puede ser en mi casa, ahí van a estar todos. - comentó Shikamaru.

Perfecto ahí será... - Dijo Naruto

Vente Naruto hay que dejar a los padres con su hija. - Dijo Sakura

Ok, adiós Chicos. Los veo luego - Dijo Naruto

Naruto y Sakura dejaron a Shikamaru junto con Temari y su pequeña y frágil hija.

Naruto vámonos a mi casa - Insinuó Sakura

¡Claro! - Respondió Naruto

Naruto se quedó a dormir en casa de Sakura otra vez… mientras tanto en el hospital.

Que linda es nuestra hija - comentó Shikamaru

Lo es Shikamaru - Dijo Temari

Será mejor que me vaya a dormir – mencionó el pelinegro

Descansa amor - dijo Temari dándole un beso a su esposo

Te veo mañana temprano – y sin decir algo más el pelinegro salió de la habitación y dejo sola a la rubia con su hija

* * *

Los dos días transcurrieron muy rápido, Naruto había quedado con Sakura para ir por Shikamaru y Temari al hospital pero al parecer a la pelirrosa se le había olvidado.

Sakura-chan hay que irnos - dijo Naruto

¿A dónde? – pregunto confusa la pelirrosa

A buscar a Shikamaru y a Temari, al hospital - comentó Naruto

¡Es cierto! lo olvide, espérame voy a vestirme – respondió la pelirrosa mientras buscaba entre sus cosas algo que ponerse, después de unos minutos llegaron rápidamente al hospital. Cuando llegaron, Shikamaru los estaba esperando junto a Temari en una silla de ruedas, ya que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Vamos Naruto, ayúdame a subir esto en el auto por favor – decía el pelinegro mientras recogía unas cosas, después de acomodar a la rubia con la bebe en la parte trasera del auto, la pelirrosa se acomodó detrás del piloto.

Rumbo a la casa del clan Nara, todos se encontraban muy felices, unos porque son padres y otros porque próximamente se casarían

Al parecer a Shikamaru le fascinó la idea de ser papá – comentó la rubia

si le gustó, espero que Naruto también sea igual que Shikamaru – mencionó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, el comentario no paso desapercibido por el rubio y rápidamente contesto a su prometida.

Claro que si Sakura chan – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

 ** _Mientras tanto en casa de los Nara..._**

– Chicos muévanse ya no demoran en llegar – decía la madre de Shikamaru

– tu también mujer ayúdanos – respondió Shikaku con temor ya que sabía que su esposa no era una mujer paciente

– Yo me estoy encargando de que todo salga bien – el hombre miro a su esposa y prefirió quedarse callado

– Sra. Nara ¿dónde pongo esto? – preguntó Chouji mientras sostenía un jarrón

– en la sala... – contesto ella

Mientras que la mamá de Shikamaru daba órdenes, Shikamaru y compañía estaban a punto de llegar... los hermanos de Temari ya habían llegado, cuando de repente escucharon el sonido de un motor...

Ya llegaron – gritó Ino, quien se asomaba por la ventana.

Mientras los cuatros chicos se estaban acomodando, los demás se habían colocado como les había dicho la madre de Shikamaru, Cuando entraron se vieron sorprendidos por todos sus amigos...

–¡Sorpresa! – exclamaron todos

– Les gusto – Habló Naruto viendo a los padres primerizos

– Gracias – respondió Temari con una sonrisa

–¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó tanto Ino como Hinata

– Se llama Hikari – respondió Temari pero antes de seguir fue interrumpida por Shikamaru

Mejor pasemos a algo importante

–¡¿Así y cuál?! – preguntó desconcertado Shino

– Diles Sakura – esta vez fue Temari quien habló

Sakura tomo la mano de Naruto y miró a todos sus amigos

– Les quiero decir que Naruto y yo nos vamos a casar – dijo finalmente la pelirrosa

– ¿¡Qué!?


	10. La Confesion De Shino

**hola chicos, ¿como están? ¡espero que bien! antes que nada lamento la demora, pero me encontraba sin motivacion... pero afortunadamente esa motivacion regresó**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10.- La Confesión De Shino**

Había transcurrido un par de semanas desde que Naruto y Sakura anunciaron su compromiso, noticia que había sido bien recibida por sus amistades y obviamente por la familia de la pelirrosa.

En una mañana tranquila en la villa, Sakura se encontraba platicando con todas sus amigas, con la excepción de Temari, ya que esta se encontraba en casa cuidando a su hija.

–Oye Sakura – habló Tenten llamando la atención de su amiga

– ¿qué sucede Tenten?

– ¿Quién van a ser tu madrina? – volvió a preguntar la kunoichi

–Será Temari – contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

– ¿y tú padrino? – esta vez fue Hinata quien preguntó

–creo que es obvio, Shikamaru será el padrino

– ¿y por qué a ellos? – ahora fue el turno de Ino en interrogar a su mejor amiga

–Porque nos los pidieron primero - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

– ¡Por cierto Tenten! me comentó Temari, que tú y Neji sean sus Padrinos de Bautizo de Hikari

–Ok - Respondió Tenten con una sonrisa

–Ino, tú y Hinata serán mis Damas de Honor - Dijo Sakura alegremente

En esa misma mañana, las chicas seguían comentando acerca de los preparativos de la boda de la pelirrosa.

* * *

En otra parte, Naruto se encontraba caminando mientras imaginaba a sus futuros hijos, como sería su hijo, un niño rubio como él y de ojos color jade como los de Sakura o una niña de cabello rosa y sus ojos como los de él, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

– ¡hola Naruto! – exclamó el joven del clan Aburame

–Oh, Hola Shino ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el rubio de manera cortes, pues él y el Aburame no eran tan cercanos

–Estoy bien gracias – respondió el Shinobi –Naruto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Dime – respondió desconcertado el rubio

–Crees que alguien como yo, le pueda gustar a una persona como a Ino – dijo finalmente Shino, al escuchar la confesión de Shino... el rubio se quedó en silencio pensando en una respuesta

–La verdad Shino, no te puedo contestar a esa pregunta, ya que Ino es una chica algo temperamental pero a la vez es alguien tierna y solo anda en búsqueda del amor…

El Aburame se quedó pensando unos segundos, mientras observaba al rubio

–no deberías preocuparte tanto Shino, ¿porque no la invitas a cenar?

–será que acepte

–No pierdes nada con intentarlo – respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

–tienes razón, gracias Naruto

–De nada Shino, suerte – contestó el rubio observando como su amigo se retiraba

El rubio caminó con dirección a su casa, necesitaba descansar ya que los próximos días serian agotadores con la organización de su boda con la pelirrosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Shino fue a buscar a Ino para invitarla a cenar, después de recorrer casi toda la aldea por fin encontró a Ino saliendo de una tienda con Sakura y las demás.

– ¡Ino! - Exclamó Shino acercándose a la rubia

– ¡Hola Shino! ¿Qué pasa? – respondió la chica con su característica sonrisa

– ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó el joven a la rubia, ignorando a las otras chicas

–chicas creo que es mejor dejar a Ino sola con Shino...

Las chicas se despidieron de sus amigos dejándolos solos...

–¿y de que quieres hablar? – preguntó la rubia con intriga

–quería saber… si aceptas salir a cenar conmigo – dijo finalmente el joven, Ino se encontraba atónita con lo que había escuchado – ¿aceptas?

–¡Claro! – Respondió la rubia con alegría - _"vaya por fin alguien se fija en mi"-_ pensó la rubia

–paso por ti a las 7 p.m.

–me parece bien, te veo a esa hora – respondió la rubia

– gracias, nos vemos

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron de una manera muy rápida, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de la cita. En casa de los Yamanaka, Inoichi se encontraba en la sala analizando unos papeles que le había dado la Hokage, pero algo llamo la atención del patriarca Yamanaka

– ¿A dónde vas tan preciosa? – pregunto el hombre rubio, observando a su hija

–a una cita – respondió la rubia con un leve rubor en su rostro

– ¿con quién?

–es con – pero la rubia no termino de decir la frase ya que alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa

–Voy

– _"debe de ser el" –_ pensó la rubia

Cuando Inoichi fue a abrir la puerta de su casa se llevó una gran sorpresa...

–buenas noches, se encuentra Ino...

– ¡Claro! Pasa

–Gracias – respondió el castaño entrando a la casa de los Yamanaka

–perdón por no presentarme... Soy Shino Aburame – dijo el joven con cortesía

–descuida, sé que un chico como tú, cuidará bien de Ino…

–Sí señor

–y bien ¿cómo me veo? – esta vez fue Ino quien hablo, llamando la atención de los dos hombres

–te ves linda – respondió el Aburame – bueno es hora de irnos

–si, nos vemos luego papá – dijo la rubia despidiéndose de su padre

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa Yamanaka, caminaban por las calles de la aldea bajo un cielo bastante estrellado, durante su trayecto llegaron a un restaurante lujoso... Entraron gracias a la previa reservación que había hecho Shino, se dirigieron a su mesa y al acomodarse el mesero llegó para entregar las cartas y estos empezaron a ordenar sus respectivas comidas. Pasaron unos 20 minutos, cuando el mesero ya les traía la comida, empezaron a comer… hasta que Shino se animó hacer esa pregunta que tanto lo traía loco.

–Ino, sé que es muy rápido pero te lo tengo que decir...

– ¿dímelo?

–Me gustas, y demasiado… llevo enamorado de ti desde hace mucho, solo que no tenía la oportunidad de confesártelo

* * *

 **prometo que el proximo capitulo tendrá mas momentos NaruSaku :D**

 **espero sus Reviews...**


	11. La Primera Vez

**perdón por demorar tanto, pero estoy cerrando el año de una manera abismal... pero no crean que me olvido de mis Fics, simplemente no he estado inspirada.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11.- La Primera Vez**

Tras la confesión de Shino, Ino no sabía que responder muy en el fondo de ella sabía que debía seguir adelante tras su fallido intento de confesión con Shikamaru… pero otra parte de ella tenía un poco de miedo con aceptar los sentimientos de Shino y luego lastimarlo.

– Yo no sé qué decir, esto fue muy sorpresivo – respondió la rubia un poco nerviosa

–Tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti – comenzó hablar el joven del clan Aburame – pero si tan solo me dieras una sola oportunidad créeme que no te arrepentirás

–está bien, quiero intentar algo contigo Shino…

– ¿quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó el joven mirando a la chica rubia

–claro que si Shino – respondió ella depositando un sutil beso en los labios del chico

Pasaron varias semanas desde que Ino y Shino salían oficialmente, esto tomó por sorpresa a todos sus amigos ya que faltaban pocos días para la boda del Uzumaki con la Haruno.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron muy rápido para cierta pelirrosa que se encontraba muy nerviosa, pues hoy era el gran día para cualquier mujer, sí, era el día que se casaba con el rubio hiperactivo. Todos ya estaban listos para la boda de Naruto y Sakura.

En la iglesia todos estaban presentes, los padres de la pelirrosa se encontraban ansiosos mientras tanto Naruto esperaba a su futura en el altar, al cabo de unos minutos vieron llegar el coche de Shikamaru a la entrada de la iglesia y vieron bajar a una hermosa chica que llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia.

La música comenzó a sonar Sakura caminaba rumbo hacia el altar acompañada de su padre dejándola al lado del rubio, el sacerdote inicio a su ceremonia y después de una hora el rubio como la pelirrosa se encontraban casados, luego pasaron a la pequeña ceremonia de bautizo para la pequeña Hikari con Tenten y Neji como sus padrinos… Después de eso, todos se dirigieron a la casa de los Nara ya que ahí se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

– ¡Comida! ya era hora – decía emocionado Chouji devorando todo lo que tenía en su plato

–No cambias – mencionó Rock Lee

– ¿Tenten quieres ir a bailar? – preguntó Neji con una sonrisa

– ¡claro! – así ambos se fueron a bailar dejando solos a Chouji con Rock Lee

– ¡Chicos acá hay más comida!

–Kurenai ¿quieres ir a bailar? – preguntó Asuma tímidamente

–Pero tú no sabes bailar – contestó ella enarcando una ceja

–Lo sé, pero no es tarde para aprender – y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, Asuma jaló a Kurenai hacia la pista de baile.

Algunos invitados se encontraban bailando mientras que otros se encontraban comiendo o platicando con los recién casados… la fiesta era tranquila y alegre con forme pasaban las horas los invitados se iban retirando, al cabo de un par de horas la mayoría de los invitados se fueron solo quedaban los novios, los padres de Sakura y La familia Nara...

–bueno, creo que es hora de irnos – dijo finalmente el rubio mirando a Sakura

–Ok, disfruten de su noche de bodas – dijo maliciosamente Shikamaru provocando que los recién casados se les subiera los colores al rostro

– ¡gracias chicos! – exclamo la pelirrosa

– ¿de qué? – preguntó confundida Temari

–Por ser buenos amigos – contestó Naruto con una sonrisa

–de nada

Así que Naruto y Sakura se cambiaron en casa de los Nara para emprender un pequeño viaje a unas cabañas cerca de la aldea, ya que habían hecho una reserva para poder pasar una semana ahí y así disfrutar de su luna de miel, por fin el deseo de ambos se van a cumplir...

* * *

Después de un par de horas, ambos habían llegado a las cabañas, Naruto fue a la recepción para pedir su llave, no tardó mucho en que le entregaran dicha llave, así que se dirigió con Sakura hacia su cabaña.

Ambos ingresaron y dejaron sus equipajes a un costado de la cama, la pelirrosa se había sentado en la cama observando detalladamente el lugar, no era algo muy lujoso pero tampoco nada sencillo, era término medio…

La mirada de la pelirrosa había caído en los hermosos ojos azules del rubio perdiéndose por un instante en esa mirada que tanto amaba, justo cuando la pelirrosa iba a decir algo el rubio la interrumpió

–espérame un minuto, tengo que ir al baño.  
–ah, bien – respondió desconcertada la pelirrosa sin levantarse de la cama y siguió observando el lugar pero luego notó que Naruto tardaba mucho… entonces ella se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas dentro de la cabaña y en una de esas vueltas de desesperación tropezó accidentalmente con un bulto al ras de la cama dejando ver algo muy peculiar

 _– ¿que? ¿icha-icha?, este me las paga –_ pensó la pelirrosa al ver el libro pero al momento de recogerlo del suelo una pequeña nota cayó… Sakura tomo la nota y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito en ella

 _ **"espero que este regalo te sirva, nunca quisiste estar con ninguna mujer que no amaras, sé que no leerás esto, pero por si las dudas te lo doy, ojalá te animes a leer los libros y te sirva de algo. Atte: Jiraya"**_

Sakura guardó la nota en el libro y acomodó todo para que Naruto no sospechara, volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras reflexionaba un momento y esperó a que Naruto saliera.

– Listo, ahora si soy todo tuyo Sakura-chan – dijo animadamente el rubio observando como su esposa se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a él  
–Naruto, tengo una pregunta  
–dime – contestó él con su típica sonrisa  
– ¿has estado con una mujer? Digo ¿íntimamente? – Preguntó la pelirrosa mirando a su esposo  
–no, nunca, yo pienso que eso solo se hace con la mujer que uno ama.

–¿Quieres hacerlo hoy conmigo? ya estamos casados – habló sin rodeos la pelirrosa tomando por sorpresa al rubio  
–pero ¿no quieres esperar? – Pregunto el rubio con nerviosismo  
–no – respondió ella acercándose a su esposo de manera seductora – no "puedo" esperar – susurro ella cerca del oído del rubio, dejando al hombre mudo, acerco sus labios lentamente depositando el beso más tierno, ella empezó a desvestirlo, le quitó la camisa y recorrió lentamente su torso, notaba las marcas de sus músculos tensados, con la poca luz que traspasaba las cortinas ella contempló la varonil figura de su esposo…

Naruto por su parte, con sus manos recorrió el perfecto cuerpo de su esposa hasta llegar al botón que tenía el vestido que usaba ella, y con un ágil movimiento desabotono el vestido dejándolo caer así que la pelirrosa quedo en ropa interior de color rosa con rojo, Naruto admiraba la belleza de Sakura, era perfecta para el…

Con ansias la pelirrosa le quito los pantalones a su esposo dejándolo solo con unos bóxer negros con unas estrellas amarillas mostrando como su miembro comenzaba a ponerse erecto.

–A penas te toqué y ya casi estás listo – dijo seductoramente la pelirrosa, el rubio simplemente sonrió y con un movimiento ágil cargo a su esposa llevándola a la cama mientras se besaban y acariciaban

Naruto coloco a la pelirrosa debajo de él sin dejarle caer todo el peso, por otra parte la pelirrosa acariciaba la espalda del rubio, ella simplemente se encontraba en ropa interior al igual que él… Naruto dejó de besar a su esposa por un momento para poder contemplarla.

– ¿sucede algo? – pregunto ella un poco consternada pero el rubio negó con la cabeza

–simplemente eres hermosa, Te Amo – dijo el finalmente volviendo a besar a esa mujer que tanto lo volvia loco.

Ahora era él, el que tomaba las riendas, recorría con suavidad la piel sedosa de su esposa, ella sentía un inmenso placer al sentir sus tibias y fuertes manos recorriéndola toda, dejaba escapar pequeños ruidos que excitaban más a su compañero, de pronto él se concentró en esas pequeñas montañas que se elevaban de su pecho, empezó a lamer la cima de una de ellas y entre sus dedos bailaba la otra, ella era barro en manos del alfarero, para ella ya no existía nada ni nadie más que él, se dejó llevar por él, ese tímido que no quería tomarla antes de tiempo, ahora era indetenible e inseparable de su amada, lentamente y haciendo una fila de besos, bajó desde sus pechos hasta su intimidad, ella sintió placer al sentir que las manos fuertes de su compañero llegaban a su intimidad, el separaba los pétalos de aquella flor, una flor que solo florecía para él, de pronto el dejó escapar unas palabras que la volvieron loca "Sakura-Chan tiene otra Sakura" esas palabras elevaron su temperatura, el aspiro profundamente para sentir el perfume de aquella flor, después se dispuso a saborear su dulce néctar, ella no podía más estaba ahogada de placer, una feliz idea le cruzaba la mente, "si esto es ahora que no sabe, ¿Qué será después?" esa visión le dio una pena que quedo atrás al sentir la lengua juguetona de su amado…

–¿estas lista? – preguntó el antes de pasar al siguiente nivel y la pelirrosa simplemente asintió – si te sientes mal o incomoda solo dímelo…

El rubio tomó su miembro entre sus manos y con mucho cuidado lo llevo hacia la zona intima de su mujer y poco a poco fue introduciéndolo en ella, como reflejo, la pelirrosa dejó escapar un pequeño quejido… por otro lado el rubio comenzó a moverse de manera lenta pero poco a poco sus movimientos empezaron a intensificarse, la pelirrosa ya no podía más, en un instante su mente quedo en blanco, ya no podía pensar era tanto el éxtasis que sentía que solo afloraba su más fuerte y hermoso sentimiento dejando salir un pequeño gemido seguido de un "te amo".

Ella ya no podía más, perdió su batalla con su amado ante aquella sensación que la consumió en un fuego inextinguible, ella simplemente se desmayó después de haber llegado al clímax.

* * *

 **cabe mencionar que este capitulo ha sido el más largo... y poco a poco se va a ir terminando esta historia... cuando mucho 5 capitulos más...**

 **espero sus Reviews**


	12. ¿Embarazadas?

**hola como estan? espero que bien, yo se que ha pasado mucho desde la ultima actualizacion pero tuve contratiempos y algo de depresion pero lo importante es que ya hay nuevo capitulo!**

* * *

 **Capitulo.- ¿Embarazadas?**

Habían transcurrido una semana desde la boda de Sakura y Naruto, Ino había tomado la decisión de irse de viaje junto con Shino para conocerlo mejor, todos sus amigos tomaron la noticia con mucha sorpresa pues la rubia no era de tomar decisiones tan impulsivas...

¿Estas lista? – preguntó el joven Aburame mientras entraba a la habitación de su novia

Lo estoy – contestó la rubia metiendo lo último a su maleta, el joven tomó la maleta de la rubia y salió con ella hacia la sala

Te espero abajo – mencionó el joven, la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa a su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al bajar las escaleras notó que su padre se encontraba a un lado de Shino…

– ¿Estás… segura? – fue la única cosa que preguntó el líder del clan Yamanaka

–Si – contestó la joven rubia – descuida padre, prometo que regresare mucho antes de lo que imaginas – mencionó la joven dedicándole una sonrisa a su padre

–Cuídate mucho Ino – respondió Inoichi mientras le daba un abrazo a su hija

–La cuidare señor, no se preocupe – intervino el Aburame

–Lo sé – respondió el rubio.

Cuando ellos se fueron, Inoichi se encontraba un poco triste pero a la vez feliz de que su hija por fin encontró el amor.

Habían transcurrido aproximadamente 3 semanas desde la partida de Ino con Shino, a Sasuke se le ocurrió irse de viaje también y por eso decidió preguntarle a Hinata si quería acompañarlo, al principio temía que ella dijera que no por su padre Hiashi para la suerte del pelinegro ella aceptó.

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba triste por el simple hecho de no ver a Ino por un buen de tiempo, mientras que Naruto sentía lo mismo por Sasuke.

El tiempo había transcurrido para ser exactos dos años y medio desde La boda de Shikamaru y Temari. Cuya pareja tuvo una hermosa niña de nombre Hikari...

La niña con apenas 2 años y medio, sus padres habían decidido darle un hermanito... por otro lado Naruto ya deseaba tener a su primer hijo y convenció a Sakura de tener relaciones durante la noche al igual que Shikamaru lo haría con Temari.

Dos meses habían pasado desde el intento fallido de Naruto al tratar de embarazar a su esposa, mientras tanto Sakura había salido de compras con Temari al centro comercial uno nuevo que hicieron en Konoha, mientras que Shikamaru y Naruto las esperaban en una heladería junto con Kari...

–¡Mira! Temari una tienda para bebés – comentó Sakura

–¡¿Qué lindo?! – dijo Temari

–¿Quieres ir a comer? - Dijo Temari

–¡Sí! – afirmo Sakura

Se fueron a comer algo ligero ya que sus esposos las esperaban en una heladería…

– ¿Oye Sakura? ¿Para cuándo el primer hijo? – Dijo Temari

–No lo sé - Respondió Sakura pero había llegado el mesero con sus comidas.

–Aquí está su pedido – dijo el mesero

–Gracias – contestaron

Cuando se disponían a comer, de repente a Sakura le dieron ganas de ir a vomitar...

–¡Sakura! ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Temari preocupada por la repentina reacción de su amiga

–Voy al baño – gritó Sakura quien iba corriendo al baño

–Te acompaño – dijo Temari quien salió corriendo de tras de ella.

Cuando Temari llegó al baño vio que uno de los cubículos se encontraba cerrado y dedujo que ahí se encontraba su amiga.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

– ¡No!, me siento mareada

– ¡Oh por dios!

– ¿qué? – preguntó Sakura desde el otro lado

–a lo mejor estas embarazada

–no bromees

–Iré a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo

–aquí te espero…

Mientras tanto, Temari salió corriendo en busca de una farmacia, compró la prueba, pero para su desgracia a ella también le dio un ligero mareo y ganas de vomitar. Y mejor compró dos pruebas...

–Ten – dijo la rubia dándole la prueba a la pelirrosa

–¡gracias! – contestó con una sonrisa la otra chica pero rápidamente notó que la rubia traía una prueba extra – ¿Pero esa otra?

–es para mí

–no me digas que tú también.

–no, pero por si las dudas…

Ambas mujeres se metieron en diferentes cubículos para realizarse la prueba, después de unos quince minutos ambas salieron con una pequeña lágrimas en los ojos, se miraron por unos instantes y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

–¡Estoy embarazada!

Las chicas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y salieron del baño en busca de sus respectivos maridos...

– ¿porque demoran? – chistó el pelinegro mirando hacia la ventana

–No seas impaciente – contestó el rubio – Mira ahí vienen

Ambas mujeres venían corriendo para darle la buena noticia

– ¿que tienen? – preguntó el pelinegro

– ¿qué les paso? – esta vez fue el rubio quien hizo la pregunta

–agárrense de donde puedan

Ambos varones se miraron entre sí, sin comprender lo que sus esposas intentaban decir…

– ¡estamos embarazadas!

Al oír esto Shikamaru le dio un tierno beso a Temari, los mismo hizo Naruto con Sakura.

–¿Pero, cómo se dieron cuenta? – preguntó Shikamaru

–Lo que pasa es que a Sakura le dieron ganas de vomitar – dijo Temari con una sonrisa

–¿Y qué paso después? – preguntó Naruto

–Temari fue a buscar una prueba de embarazo, pero a ella también le dieron ganas de vomitar - dijo Sakura

–Con que así fue - dijeron los chicos

–Así es - respondieron ellas felizmente

Los cuatros salieron del café con la intención de reunir a todos sus amigos para contarles la gran noticia. Pasaron 2 horas y gracias a los Clones de Sombra de Naruto lograron reunir a sus amigos en casa de Sakura.

–Y bien… ¿para qué nos reunieron? – preguntó Kiba de mala gana

–Para algo muy importante – contestó Tenten mirando a Kiba

–Acertaste - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

–Y que es - dijo un Lee impaciente…

–lo que sucede – Decía Temari agarrando la mano a Shikamaru, lo mismo hizo Sakura con Naruto.

–¡Estamos Embarazadas! – dijeron ambas mujeres con una sonrisa

– ¡en serio! – la sorpresa en el rostro de Tenten era tan grande como la del resto de sus amigos.

–¡sí! es enserio – esta vez fue Sakura quien habló

– pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Neji con algo de confusión

–tu sabes como

–No me refiero a eso – respondió Neji con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza – sino de cómo es que se dieron cuenta de que las dos están embarazadas y al mismo tiempo

–Eso no importa – cortó Tenten con una sonrisa

– ¡vaya! – Exclamo Rock Lee mirando a Naruto – al fin le pegaste al gordo.

– Si, y tu Shikamaru… fue al doble – mencionó Chouji con una sonrisa

–¿cuantos meses llevan cada quién?

–2 meses – dijeron ambas chicas pero en vez de sentirse feliz se voltearon a ver y en sus rostros se observaba algo de confusión


End file.
